PB & J's
by Foolish Angel
Summary: [Now A Twoshot!] Jesse and Suze fluff but somthing get's in the way. Weird ending. Quite funny if you want. Second chappy: Strawberry Milkshake, includes Spike bashing...a little, Please R & R...
1. PB & J's

(ONESHOT) MWAHAHAHA…I'm back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Punk'd! (title change on a great suggestion). That oneshot has now become my favourite oneshot ever. But here's another one. Cute-ish and funny-ish. Don't read half of it and assume you know how it ends…cause it ends differently…lol.

Basically Jesse and Suze making out with a weird ending. R & R

Disclaimer: (I always forget these) I don't own any of the characters apart from the plot…so deal with it…I do

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were making out on my bed.

The house was empty and Jesse was peppering my jaw line with kisses. You can probably imagine that we were both enjoying ourselves _veeerrryyy_ much.

It was a Friday night. Jesse had come round so we could just talk for a while and catch up on what the other person was doing in life and instead we ended up having a total make out session.

It's not like I minded or anything…

Duh!

I began tracing his scar with my index finger as he muttered something in Spanish.

Remind me in my next life to take Spanish instead of French…unless of course that Jesse is French and his name is Francois or something.

How unbelievably weird would a French Jesse be?

We were getting down to second base as my silk shirt went flying…and consequently landing on Spike. Who was watching this all with interest.

WHAT?

Jesse wouldn't exactly shove Spike out of the room. He'd rather shove me out of the room. (yes it is quite fascinating when your boyfriend would take Spike on a date if he had to)

So getting back to the story before I distract you once again, I had unbuttoned Jesse's shirt and was running my hand up those gorgeous abs…come to momma!

While I was being entertained by his abs, he was being entertained with my nose.

I am not kiddin'.

I swear he was kissing my nose again and again and again and again. I left his abs reluctantly so I could entwine my hands in his hair. I heard a low grumble. My jeans were unbuttoned and sliding down.

"I'm sorry!" Jesse says immediately straightening up causing me to topple off the bed onto the floor.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. I mean we had been past this stage quite a few times…

"I'm sorry but your un-attractiveness has just caused me to go gay and I will now pursue my love with Adam. Here I come honey-buns!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do this Susannah. I am going to become a priest and spend my life finding the right partner for Spike,"

"I'm sorry but you suck at making out,"

Nope none of them. Instead…

"I'm sorry but I'm quite hungry. Got any PB & J's?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God…imagine Jesse did say he was gay with Adam…lol! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm begging you!! And if you dont...then Jesse get's it...


	2. Strawberry Milkshake

This was only ever meant to be a one-shot. But **Shabaz** said in his/her review that it would be nice if this were extended. I didn't pay attention to it then but then I got an idea. Making this a **twoshot**

This simply takes place straight after what happens in the first chapter. One again a weird-ish ending. I **may **make it a **threeshot** and leave it at that if I get a good response. **But I would need an idea**. If not, I can live.

Disclaimer: You read** "Disclaimer?"** Good, you no blindy. XD

p.s) a **tiny tiny** touch of bad language...oops?

* * *

**Strawberry Milkshake**

This was a very disturbing sight.

I mean I may love Jesse as much as the next person but this was taking the _piss. _

I stirred my strawberry milkshake, taking a sip. Jesse was standing near the work top with his back facing towards me.

"_Pea-nut_. Peanut butter and jelly! _Pea-nut_. Peanut butter and jelly. You slop it on the bread and you smear it. You smear it," Jesse sang as he wiggled his butt every few seconds. I groaned inwardly and turned away.

I may have mentioned this before but this was a very disturbing sight.

Trust me, you do not want to be hearing and seeing what I was hearing and seeing.

_Oh the horror. _

"_Querida_ where do you keep the jelly?" Jesse asked. I snapped out of my self-indulging daydream of being at the spa and having a lovely massage and…

"Fridge. Third shelf," I muttered.

"Gotcha," and Jesse made his way over to the fridge, humming a tune.

He returned back to the worktop with four jars of jelly in his arms all with different flavours.

What?

It's safe to say that I am totally unlike my step-brothers.

"You slop it on the bread and you smear it! You smear it," he continued singing. The live-new-and-improved Jesse was kind of scary at times…

Jesse grabbed a plate and bought his sandwich to where I was sitting. I could see that he had indeed mixed strawberry, blackberry and peach jelly into one.

"What? You're neglecting the cherry jelly?" I asked him as I pointed to his sandwich.

"Spike's allergic to it," he muttered.

_Spike? _What does _this_ have to do with Spike?

Why doesn't he just go and freakin' marry the gigantic fur ball?

I swallowed my anger and continued to sip my milkshake.

* * *

We were back in my room and I was finally getting some justice. 

Jesse was nibbling my ear gently and that was driving me crazy. He whispered something in Spanish to me and I made a mental note to check it up on an online dictionary.

_Yeah, _Like there's going to be any chance that I was going to remember it till then.

I heard a low growl from somewhere to my right but I ignored it.

Nothing could stop me now!

Okay..._ewww_.

The growling continued followed by a sharp meow.

I groaned inwardly. Does that _thing _have _nowhere_ to be on a Friday night?

Like _the cat bar_?

Or something like that…

Are his only interests annoying me 24-7?

Jesse moved away from me and turned towards the _thing._

"It's hungry," Jesse whispered almost lovingly.

Oh pass me a bucket.

"You don't suppose you have any strawberry milkshake left? Strawberry is his favourite,"

I stared at him for 3 seconds.

And toppled off my bed.

* * *

Short-ish and normal-ish. Didn't turn out like I wanted but oh well. Please **review**. I just want to know what you think and be **C.R.I.T.I.C.A.L.**

Goodie.

x-foolish-angel-x


End file.
